Very Failed Parents
"Very Failed Parents" is a dark, cynical parody series created by Anastasia Stephan in 2009. ' '''NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Story Timmy Turner is on the brink of turning 18, and has been giving his surroundings a hard time for years. While Cosmo and Wanda are simply trying to survive their last few days together, Timmy makes sure they are extra unbearable. Characters Timmy Timmy is decribed to be a psychopath and is feared by the entire neighbourhood, except for the clueless Tootie. His changed behaviour is the result of a small accident he had at some point in his life; as he had tripped and landed on his face, which caused a slight seperation in his buckteeth that apparently triggered something inside his brain. While Timmy remembers this accident, and his fairy godparents do not, he sees no reason in restoring his teeth and bringing back his old self. He enjoys being in a position of power. Appearance Timmy wears a black backwards cap, black shirt, blue pants, and has a small earring. He has dark rings around his eyes and his buckteeth have a gap in them. ---- Cosmo Cosmo's suffering caused him to enter a state of complete madness. His sense of humor turned disturbing and he often sees no right from wrong, as he even joins Timmy with bashing on his wife. Appearance Cosmo has damaged teeth and wings, flatter eyes, a tag attached to his head that reads "Timmy's Hair: Green Edition", and wears a shabby-looking shirt without a tie. He has an overall messy appearance. ---- Wanda Wanda is metally healthy, but rightfully jumpy and nervous. As she falls victim to both Timmy and Cosmo's bullying, she has the least pleasant position of all the characters. For some reason Timmy can never remember her name, and instead calls her by other names that start with a "W". Timmy also recieved the habit to keep hitting on her. Ever since Timmy lost it, she's been preparing herself for his 18th birthday. Appearance Wanda has a messy appearance, but hasn't changed too much. She wears a yellow top instead of a shirt, on Timmy's demand. ---- Vicky Vicky stopped being the person she used to be, and is now a lifeless character who only wants to keep Timmy satisfied for the sake of her own safety. While Timmy has no use for her whatsoever, considering he's no longer a child, he told Wanda he keeps hiring her "to do her a favour, as she likes him". Appearance Vicky has a messy appearance, but hasn't changed too much. ---- Trixie Even though Trixie always offers herself to Timmy as an attempt to soothe him, he stopped caring about her a long time ago. He never specified why he gave up on her. Appearance Trixie is often completely dolled up, though appears nervous. ---- Tootie Tootie is the only person in Dimmsdale who was spared from Timmy's destructive behaviour. She walks beside him as a friend and is blind and deaf for the reactions of the other residents. While Timmy claims to be mean to everybody, including her, he is at most indifferent when in contact with her. Tootie is still in love with him, but acts a lot less obsessive and hyperactive. Appearance Tootie has two long ponytails, wears a black top, a white small jacket, grey skirt, black leggings and black boots. She no longer has glasses. Dead Characters Timmy's parents As they stopped appearing, it is implied that they have passed away at the hands of Timmy. ---- Poof Timmy said to have locked him up in a closet 7 years ago. As this closet has never been opened again and Poof hasn't been sighted in those 7 years, it's to assume he is gone. ---- Mr. Crocker Timmy disposed of him first as soon his personality changed. What he did to him, exactly, no one knows. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Mature